


Fake Love Or Real Crush?

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Crush, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: To get Sierra off his back, Cody convinces Noah to pretend to be his boyfriend so Sierra will think that he's gay and leave him alone. After they start fake dating, the two start to realize that they don't want it to be fake.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson & Sierra, Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Fake Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so cheesy and cliché but I'm just a sucker for clichés and Noco so yeah :)

Noah couldn't believe he had agreed to do another season of Total Drama.

The promise of money was just really tempting.

He really wasn't a fan of the whole singing in every episode thing though.

Duncan had already gone home because of it.

Well, it was by his choice and not by Chris’s force.

It was the third episode of the show and Noah’s team had lost once again.   
The charcoal haired boy shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench.

Owen’s snoring seemed to shake the plane.

Just as his eyes were finally starting to drift shut, someone tapped his shoulder.

His eyelids fluttered open and he saw Cody standing in front of him.

“What?” Noah groaned.

“I need to talk to you.”   
“Sure. Go ahead.”   
“No, in private.”   
This was weird.

What need would Cody have to want to talk to him in private?

Reluctantly, he followed the brunette.

The two walked all the way down to the cargo hold together before Cody stopped.

“So what did you want to ask me?”

Cody fidgeted with his hands and his face turned pink.

“SierraisbeingannoyingandscaryandsoIneedyoutopretendtobemyboyfriendsoshewillthinkI’mgayandleavemealone.” He blurted out.

“You what now?”   
“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so Sierra will think I’m gay and leave me alone.”

Noah’s jaw dropped.   
“Pretend to be your boyfriend?!”    
“Please Noah! I beg of you!”   
He grabbed onto the front of Noah’s vest and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Those stupid puppy dog eyes.

He groaned.

“Ugh, fine. How long do we have to do it for?”   
“However long it takes for Sierra to give up on me, but thank you Noah!”   
He beamed as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

“What-ever.”

“That’s no way to treat your boyfriend!”

Noah smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Boyfriend huh?   
This was going to be a crazy season.


	2. Frozen Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is really trying to sell the act and Cody appreciates cuddles.

Noah still couldn't believe he had decided to pretend to be Cody’s boyfriend.

He did feel a bit of sympathy for the guy though.

Sierra was almost as nuts as Izzy.

It was to the point where Cody seemed almost scared to sleep.

It was the middle of the night after the filming of episode 4 but he just couldn't sleep, so he decided to pay a visit to his “boyfriend”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Noah walked back into the dread economy class, everyone was fast asleep.

Everyone except Cody.

The brunette was huddled in the corner, wrapped in a thin blanket.

“Hey Cody.”   
“H-Hey Noah!”   
He gave a little wave as Noah walked over and sat down next to him on the hard bench.

“What’s up with you?” He asked.   
“Fell i-into the r-river, remember?” Cody replied.

Oh right, he almost froze over in the river but Sierra managed to fish him out.

“Are you ok?”   
“F-fine!”

It was obvious that the river had taken a toll on him.

The poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

Noah was definitely not one to feel sympathy, but seeing Cody like this was awakening something in him.   
“You’re shivering. You’re clearly not “fine”.” Noah said as he made air quotes.

“N-no I’m good-”   
He was cut off by Noah wrapping his arms around him.

This was so out of character for him.

“Wha-”

“It’s what a boyfriend would do.” He said as he sighed exasperatedly.

If they were gonna do this, then he had to really sell the act.

The faster Sierra gave up on him, the faster Noah could go back to his own business.

The geek couldn't help but smile a little as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

“Thanks.”

“What-ever.” 

The two sat there cuddling until both of them eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is falling for his fake boyfriend and Izzy knows something is up.

Noah Sterecra did NOT fall in love.

Love was a useless distraction.

Noah did not want it or need it in his life.

It didn't make sense.

But why oh why did Cody have to be so cute?!   
This fake boyfriend thing was really starting to mess with his head.

His stupid little gap tooth smile made his heart flutter.

Also, he looks way too cute in that freaking baby carriage.

God, if Chris found out about the fake boyfriend thing and it got on national TV, he would never hear the end of it.

He sighed yet again as he tried to find a comfortable position on the rock hard seat of economy class.

He wished he could be up in the front, cuddling with Cody…

Nope!   
He wanted to be up front because it was comfortable.

Yeah.

It had NOTHING to do with Cody.

He didn’t even care about Cody.   
Cody was totally irrelevant.

Yep, Noah didn't care a bit about Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson.

Shit.

“Noah’s got a cru-ush!” Izzy yelled.   
The charcoal haired boy snapped his head to look at her.

“No I don’t!”   
“I can feel your pulses, and you’re definitely in love! Who’s the lucky guy?”   
His face immediately reddened.

“1. I don't have a crush and 2. even if I did, what makes you think it would be a guy?” He sputtered.

“Oh Noah-Noah, your so obviously gay.”   
“Am not!”   
“Are too!”   
“Am not!”   
“Are too!”   
The two went back and forth for the longest time before Noah finally gave up.

He gave Izzy the middle finger before curling up on the bench and closed his eyes.

The echo of Izzy’s voice bounced around in his brain as he dozed off.


	4. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is starting to fall for his fake boyfriend.

The teams were boarding back onto the plane after the challenge in Germany and team Amazon was on their way back to first class.

That was until Noah grabbed Cody’s arm.

“Hey Cody, you looked cute in the lederhosen.”

Cody almost died.

His face immediately turned pink.

“W-what?!”

Noah smirked.

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself… unless you wanna hear it again?”   
“Nope! Bye now!”   
He slipped his arm out of Noah’s grasp and quickly power walked away before he could get any more awkward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no.

Cody was panicking.

This wasn't part of his plan.

This was to help get Sierra to lose interest.

Actually catching feelings for Noah was definitely not part of the plan.

Ugh!

Why did that snarky idiot have to be so hot and charming?   
He groaned as he buried his face in his hands.   
Sierra noticed him and walked up to him before slipping into the seat to his right.

“Are you ok my little Codykins? Do you need anything?” She gushed.

Cody’s head immediately shot up.   
“NOPE I’M FINE!”   
He needed to really get the message to Sierra.

He had to get Noah to do something in front of her that would really get the message across.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

What was he thinking flirting with Cody like that?   
Sierra didn't even see it, so why did he do it?   
Even worse, why did Cody look so cute when he was embarrassed?   
This was the worst.

Stupid Cody.   
Stupid Total Drama.

Stupid feelings.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Noah share their first kiss on International TV.

This was perfect.

His team and Noah’s team were in economy class.

Together.

This was his chance to really show Sierra that he had someone else.   
Even though it was fake though.

He would cut it off once Sierra fully gave up.

It would probably take a while, but he was determined.

The two were sitting next to each other in the corner of the plane.

The question was what should he do?   
Cody figured that he should probably start small first and then progress.

He had to make the relationship look natural.

He tried not to think about what he was doing as he reached down and grabbed Noah’s hand.

The other boy looked up at him but he just stared straight ahead.

Noah held his hand back and Cody almost stopped breathing.

Why?   
It was just Noah and it was all fake, so why was he freaking out?   
He glanced over at Sierra, who still wasn't looking.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He glanced over at the charcoal haired boy who was staring off into the distance.

Cody leaned over to Noah.

“I need you to kiss me,” he whispered.

Noah’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around to face Cody.

“You what?”   
“Look, we really need to sell it to Sierra! Please?”   
Noah sighed as he grabbed Cody's face.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He shut his eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

He could feel Cody’s body stiffen as their lips came in contact.

Noah could have pulled away, but Cody said he wanted to sell it.

He kept kissing him.

Cody kissed back.

The brunette slowly wrapped his arms around Noah’s back.

Noah was definitely not one for PDA and this just felt so out of character for him, but yet he liked it.

Ew, they were acting like Brigette and Geoff.

“Eating Face”, as he liked to call it.

For a second, he forgot he was on National TV.

Wait.

He was on National TV.   
INTERNATIONAL TV.

Noah pulled himself away from Cody.   
The two were both red in the face.

Noah could hear someone burst into tears and run off.

It was definitely Sierra.

“Good job Buddy!” Owen yelled.   
Noah cringed.

This was humiliating.

Everyone in the economy section was staring at him.

Soon the whole world would be too.

The whole world was going to see him eat face with Cody.

Crap.


	6. France, City Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra finally buys the act and the boys are gonna keep it up until she's voted off in case she's watching.

Ah, Paris, France.   
The city of love.

And the only love on his mind was Cody freaking Anderson.

Out of all the people he could have fallen for, why did it have to be him?

They had just finished the day's challenge and Team Amazon had one once again.

Surprisingly, Chris had given them a little time to hang out in Paris.

It was probably because of Lindsay's begging.

Either that or the plane broke again.   
Both seemed reasonable.

But him and Cody were fake dating and they were now together in the city of love.

Of course they were gonna have to be romantic.

After Chris had announced that they would have an hour to spend in Paris before the plane took off and straight up walked out of the museum, Noah walked up to Cody who was talking with his team.

“Hey… Babe.”   
God that sounded so corny.

Cody turned around, his face dusted pink.

“Hi Baby!”   
Cody winked at Noah so the other girls couldn't see.

They were really gonna milk it again huh?

Well, not that he really minded making out with him anyway…

NOPE.

“You did great out there.”

“Aw, thanks!”   
The brunette walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

“Do you wanna go walk around with me?” Noah offered.

Cody smiled as he grabbed his hand.

The charcoal haired boy led him away as he heard Sierra muttering behind them.

“Codykins really has someone else now?”   
“It’s ok Sierra, maybe you just weren't meant to be. Or maybe he just doesn't swing your way.” Gwen comforted.

“CODYKINS IS GAY?” Sierra exclaimed.

“THE BLOGS WILL GO FERAL!!!”   
Wow, she bounced back quick.

Cody and Noah exchanged a glance.

Sierra got the message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got outside, Cody let go of Noah’s hand before running out and jumping in excitement.   
“No more Sierra!”   
He looked so cute when he was excited.

It was getting late and the moon was already out.

As Cody turned back to face him, beaming, Noah saw how the moon illuminated all of his beautiful features.

Noah couldn't help himself.

He ran forward and grabbed Cody’s face before kissing him again.

He melted into the kiss and Cody did the same.

The two stood there in the moonlight of Paris, making out, until they finally had to come up for air.

When they pulled away, both of them were flustered.

“I’m sorry!” Noah yelled.

“It’s-”   
The charcoal haired boy slapped himself in the face.

“We already convinced Sierra that you’re gay so I didn’t need to kiss you! I don't need to keep up the act anymore!”   
Cody glanced down at the ground.

“Actually, I thought it was smart. You never know where Sierra would be watching us. She wants information about our relationship for her blogs so we have to be aware.”   
“That's… really smart Cody.”

The brunette looked up to see a genuine smile.

He had never seen Noah give a real smile before.   
He should do it more often.

Cody walked over to him and intertwined their hands.

“We can do small things until Sierra’s gone ok? Just in case she’s watching.”   
Noah looked up at the glimmering moon and stars before looking back at Cody and his gap toothed smile.

“Sounds perfect Babe.”


	7. For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is in need of cuddles and Cody is willing to provide.

Noah shifted around in his first class seat.

It was the middle of the night, but he just couldn't sleep.

The chairs were nice and soft, but he felt like something was missing.

The issue was he didn’t know what.

He curled himself into a ball and twirled his finger around his shoelace.

What was it?   
What did he want?

And that was when it hit him.

He wanted Cody.

He wanted Cody to curl up in his arms so he could run his hands through his fluffy hair.

Noah looked around to make sure everyone else in first class was asleep before he got up and walked to the back of the plane.

There, everyone was asleep.

Noah spotted Cody in the corner and walked over to him before gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

“Hm?” He said sleepily.

“It’s me, Noah.”   
The brunette looked up at him with curious eyes.

“Noah? What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come sleep up in first class with me?”   
“Is that allowed?”   
“Who cares? If blondie can bring Tyler then I can bring you, now come on.”   
Cody got up and grabbed Noah’s arm.

The two walked back to first class together.

When they got there, Noah sat down in his seat and pulled Cody onto him.

The brunette fell face first into his friend’s chest.

“Um, Noah?”   
“Look Cody, I just need a hug ok?”   
Cody was surprised.

Noah hardly ever opened up to anyone but he was willing to show his soft side for him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Noah.

That was what he was missing.

It felt nice.


	8. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gets advice from Owen on how to confess.

Noah sighed.

He really wanted to do it.

He wanted to confess to Cody.

He only had so long before either he, Cody, or Sierra got voted off and Noah would either have to call it quits with the fake relationship or never see him again.

That was why he needed to confess before it was too late.

The issue was Noah didn't know how to.

He had never been in love before and so he decided to consult his only friend.

Owen.   
He had gotten Izzy, so he had to be doing something right.

He was in economy class so he just moved over next to Owen.

“Hey Buddy!” The blonde waved.

“Owen, I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

Noah sighed.   
“There’s this guy I like and I want to confess to him but I don't know how so I was wondering if you could help.”   
“I thought you were dating Cody!” Owen gasped.

Noah then explained to him the whole story of how they started fake dating and how he had actually fell in love.

“Aw, my little Noah’s in love!” He smiled.

“Never call me that again.” Noah deadpanned.   
“Sorry.” Owen laughed.

“Anyway, do you have any advice?”   
“Noah, confessing just has to come naturally. If you rehearse it then it’ll just sound weird. In the moment, the words will just come to you!”   
Well that wasn't helpful at all.

How was he going to do this?


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is voted off but Cody has something more to say before he jumps off the plane.

“And the loser is…”   
Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“Noah!”   
He felt his stomach drop.

It was too late.

He was going.

He never got to say it.   
Reluctantly, he climbed the bleachers and took the backpack from Chris.

Just as he was walking towards the door, a sudden voice stopped him.   
“Wait, Noah!”

He turned around to see Cody running towards him from where he must have been hiding under the bleachers.

“Cody?”   
“I need to tell you something Noah!”   
The charcoal haired boy cocked his head.

Cody clenched his eyes shut.

“I don’t want it to be fake anymore! Noah, I- I’m in love with you!” He yelled.

He…

He loved him?

Noah smiled as he grabbed Cody’s face and kissed him.

The two melted into each other until Chris pulled Noah off of him.

“We only have so much time so just go ahead and jump.”   
Chris was carrying him by the backpack towards the door.

“I love you too Cody! I really love you!” Noah yelled.

Chris rolled his eyes as he tossed Noah out of the plane.

Cody couldn't help but goofily smile.

He had a real boyfriend and that boyfriend was none other than Noah.   
He felt happy.

Really happy.


	10. Finale Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody loses in the final three but he gets to see Noah again for the first time after the confession.

Cody screamed as he got coughed up by a shark.

That’s right.

A shark.

It was the finale and Cody had lost in the final three.

It was sad, but he had never expected to win anyway.

He looked up to see the other contests from Total Drama Island sitting on wooden bleachers in the sand.

In the front row, he saw Noah.

It was the first time he had seen him since he confessed.

Cody smiled as he picked himself up onto his feet and ran towards Noah.   
The charcoal haired boy must have been daydreaming because he was clearly caught off guard when Cody tackled him.

The two fell backwards in the bleachers.   
“Noah! I missed you!” Cody beamed.

Noah sighed.

“I missed you too idiot. Now get off me before I suffocate.”   
The brunette grinned as he got up and held out his hand to Noah.

He accepted it.

Sure, he may have lost the money, but he had gained something.

Something money could never compare to.

Love.


End file.
